New Beginnings :: Dangerous Angels
by xqueridax
Summary: Liv, Ethan, Noah, Ivy and her daughter Faye, have all moved out of New York and made their way to Los Angeles. After they meet up with the team, they start forming new bonds. But when someone from their past comes back to get revenge, can the team help?
1. Disclaimer

New Beginnings :: Dangerous Angels  
  
Summary: Liv, Ethan, Noah, Ivy and her daughter Faye, have all moved out of New York and made their way to Los Angeles. After they meet up with the team, they start forming new bonds. But when someone from their past comes back to get revenge, can the team help their new friends?  
  
New Characters:  
  
1) Liv Cecelia Andrews  
  
2) Ivy Faye Michaels  
  
3) Faye Isabella Michaels  
  
4) Ethan Taylor Reese  
  
5) Noah Christopher Wood  
  
6) Damian Gregory Hanes  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from 'The Fast and the Furious' [Dominic, Letty, Mia, Brian, Leon, Jesse, Vince, etc]. The other characters that you'll find in this fic that were not in the movie are thought up completely out of my head. Also, any character/event in this story is fictional, and if you think that these characters/events are based off someone/something that you know/have had happened, that's a damn crazy coincidence and I take no responsibility for it. Point being here: please don't sue me.  
  
Now, I for one am tired of all these continuations from '2 Fast 2 Furious,' so I am coming back to re-educate you all with fics based off of the first movie with the original characters.  
  
If you have any complaints, comments, or suggestions, feel free to comment on email me.  
  
And now that all the red tape has been cleared, read and respond.  
  
... starxlight ... 


	2. Starting Over

Driving by the beach, Liv looked out the car window to see her new home. With a view like this, she didn't see how she could miss her old life in New York at all. It was time for her to get away, and make a fresh start. Even if things with Damian hadn't gone the way they had, Liv had made it up in her mind not to stay in New York and wanted to move out to Los Angeles. Of course, if Damian really wanted to find her, he would probably and eventually find his way out to LA. But even then, it was a million to one shot that he could find her in a huge city like this. This move was going to be a hard one, but her friends being with her was going to make it a lot easier, but new places are always difficult at first no matter who you have with you.  
  
Liv looked in the rearview mirror and took a glimpse down at Faye who was strapped tight into her car seat, holding her stuffed bunny, Lulu, close to her in a death grip. Faye was only four years old, but she was already a splitting image of her mother, Ivy. Their basic features were exactly the same whenever you compared the four-year-old to her twenty-two year old mother. Dark red hair, bright blue eyes, and the same tiny nose and ears. Ivy had been Liv's best friend since they both had been in kinder-garden together. And now, almost seventeen years later, they are even more close to one another then they had been when they first met. All sorts of problems like boyfriends, breakups, school, fights, and even an unexpected pregnancy can put a lot of strain on a friendship, but they had gotten through it.  
  
"I could get used to this," Ivy said taking a long look out the passenger side window at the long stretch of beach occupied with tons of half naked, sunbathing people.  
  
"And you're the one who said they didn't want to leave New York?" Liv said, recalling the fight Ivy had put up before the move had been official.  
  
"Yeah, well, Los Angeles is a long way from New York, Liv. I still don't know if this was such a good idea."  
  
"I told you didn't have to come with me."  
  
"You expected me to let you move out here all alone? No friends, family, not even a job?"  
  
"So what exactly is wrong with that? Like I can make it on my own?"  
  
"You know damn well I didn't mean it like that," Ivy said taking a long sigh. "Plus, as much as I like New York, with Damian still there, I don't think that staying would have been the best idea," she said shaking her head. "So maybe this wont be so bad."  
  
Liv winced when Ivy said his name. "Yeah. I just," she paused and stopped at the red light on the corner of the street, "I hope Ethan and Noah are alright."  
  
"You think Damian would try something with them?" The thought had crossed Ivy's mind many times since they left, but she didn't know if Damian was actually that stupid.  
  
"Maybe. I mean, I don't know. They should have just came with us instead of waiting."  
  
"Well, someone had to pack up the moving van with all of our shit," Ivy pointed out as the stop light turned green and Liv headed through the intersection.  
  
"So we could have at least stayed to help them, they didn't have to do it on their own. So while we're already here, they're still back in New York moving our stuff."  
  
"Liv, think about it, okay? There was no way in hell that they were going to let you stay there with Damian coming around. So the sooner you left, the better off you'd be," Ivy started, but when Liv tried to interrupt, she just kept on going. "And one, I would not let you come out here all alone in a state that's the whole way across the country. Two, if Damian even tried to come near me or Faye, I swear to god I would have killed him with my own hands, so more motivation for me to come with you. Three, someone had to stay behind to move our stuff because you know we could fit everything in this little car. And I mean, you know how both of them get when it comes to our 'safety,'" Ivy said, using finger quotes, "they wouldn't let us stay there even if we wanted to."  
  
"I did want to, at least to move my own stuff out here."  
  
"See, exactly." Liv shook her head. "They'll be out here in a couple days."  
  
Liv kept thinking about the possibility that Damian could be following Ethan and Noah all the way out here. She had tried to be as clever about the move to Los Angeles as she could, but even Damian had his ways of finding out things that she didn't think he could. The night that she packed up all of her things that she was positive that she wanted to take, she pulled her car into the garage where Ethan and Noah worked, and they moved all the boxes into Ethan's van. Liv figured that a sudden moving van outside her house would be a little too obvious for Damian. Ivy did the same things with her and Faye's things, since Damian also knew all about the friendship between them. Anyway to get to Liv was to get to her through Ivy and Faye.  
  
Ethan had his own van, while Noah had one let to him by a U-Hal company that wouldn't be so huge and flashy to attract any attention. But the only thing that was possibly to tip some people off that they was a move going on, was the fact that Ethan and Noah both had their cars hitched onto the back of the vans. There was no way else to get them out to California without getting some one else to drive them, and that was out of the question. They didn't even know who they could trust anymore, and by letting someone else drive their cars right to their new home that is supposed to be getting them away, would be leading Damian right where he wanted.  
  
"Are you sure you can do this?" Liv had asked them before she, Ivy and Faye had started on their way to LA.  
  
"Dear, we've been over this how many times? Yes, we're sure," Noah had assured her.  
  
"Because you know you don't have to. You don't have to get into this."  
  
"Stop it. We'll be out there with you in a couple days, I promise," Ethan said, giving his friend a hug and kiss on the cheek, "Be careful, alright? If you need anything, you know where to call, okay?" Liv nodded and moved over to Noah to give him a hug.  
  
"I'll see you guys soon," She said getting into the car, while Ivy and Faye were getting their hugs. "Bye girls," Ethan and Noah both said, waving to the car that was pulling out of the garage.  
  
Liv leaned back in her seat while stopped in traffic, hoping that everything was going to be okay in her new home, and that Damian wouldn't end up finding her or her friends. It was time to start over and not screw it up, because this time she couldn't afford to. 


End file.
